


SNS Week

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Charasuke, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sasuke - Freeform, Yaoi, mcm, menma - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, sns, sns week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: La página "Sasunarusasu" había propuesto la SNS week para julio, pero me retrasé, así que la subo ahora. Son 7 drabbles no relacionados entre sí con diferentes temáticas
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	SNS Week

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Serán 7 drabbles de la SNS Week no relacionados entre sí. La página "Sasunarusasu" la publicó para julio, pero yo me retrasé y por eso la hago ahora.

Día 1: Mascotas

Charasuke estaba muy feliz de ir de paseo junto a Naruto. El rubio siempre lo llevaba a lugares divertidos. Conocía bien sus gustos gracias a todas las horas que pasaban juntos. Hacía mucho tiempo comenzaron a vivir juntos, así que se conocían bastante bien. Les encantaba quedarse a mirar películas juntos hasta tarde, comer en la misma mesa y compartir la cama. Esa era la parte favorita del moreno. El joven de ojos azules no tenía una enorme y cómoda cama en la que ambos pudieran estar extendidos a sus anchas. Sin embargo, no les resultaba molesto. Mientras estuvieran pegaditos uno con el otro compartirían calor y así superarían con facilidad cualquier invierno. Era una buena vida. Repentinamente el moreno salió de sus pensamientos cuando Uzumaki se detuvo delante de una casa, haciendo que Charasuke alzara su cabeza para mirarlo con detenimiento.

―¿Estás nervioso, Charasuke? ―preguntó el blondo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza―. Descuida, sé que a Menma le encantarás cuando te conozca ttebayo ―animó con una gran sonrisa.

El otro simplemente asintió sin emitir ningún sonido. Conocía a la pareja de su compañero. Era alguien que no le agradaba del todo. No aceptaba sus cariños y las veces que intento darle besitos era alejado rápidamente. Por ello esperaba que el tal Menma no fuera como Sasuke. Aunque en un intento de consolarlo, el de ojos azules le contó que a veces también rechazaba sus mimos. Bueno, si ni a Uzumaki no le permitía tantas confianzas, ¿qué le deparaba a él? Aun así tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de comportarse correctamente. Según sabía querían que jugara con Menma. El compañero de aquel Uchiha amargado. Sólo esperaba que fuera mentira que eran parecidos o estarían en serios problemas para convivir.

―Llegas tarde, Usuratonkachi ―dijo Sasuke al abrir la puerta y ver a su pareja allí parado mirándolo o mejor dicho mirando al estúpido gato encimoso que tenía.

―Lo siento, Teme es que Chara estaba algo inquieto ―se disculpó mostrando como su felino de negro pelaje ronroneaba feliz en los brazos de su dueño.

―Tienes muy consentido a tu gato ―acusó Uchiha mientras veía atentamente a aquel animal.

―Como si tú no consintieras a tu Menma ―rebatió el blondo mientras entraba a la casa antes de bajar a su gato para que investigara por su cuenta.

Era esa la primera vez que llevaba a su gatito a la casa de su pareja. Ambos llevaban bastante tiempo como pareja y compartían el amor a los gatos. Sasuke por considerarlos criaturas independientes, poco necesitadas de cariño y sumamente rebeldes. Le hacía sentir a gusto tener una mascota que respetara su espacio personal. A diferencia de los perros que eran como Naruto, siempre saltando encima suyo intentando tocarlo. En el caso de Uzumaki su amor por los felinos nacía de su parecido con su novio. Esas pequeñas bolas de pelo eran arrogantes, caprichosas y te trataban como a un esclavo. Sí, eran idénticas a su bastardo. Seguramente por eso es que el otro estaba tan a gusto con ellos. Sólo no se atrevía a exteriorizarlo del todo por temor a las represalías. Menma se encontraba enroscado sobre su mullida camita en una esquina de la sala. Apenas alzó un poco la cabeza espiando al recién llegado.

 _“¿Eres Menma?”._ Preguntó Charasuke ladeando la cabeza mientras le maullaba al otro.

“ _Tú debes ser el que le pega ese horrible aroma a mi_ _humano”_. Respondió el otro en un gruñido.

―Oh qué lindos ―exclamó Uzumaki viendo a los gatitos acercarse―. Se nota que serán buenos amigos ttebayo.

―Yo creo que tu gato está molestando al mío ―reclamó Sasuke viéndolos a ambos interactuar.

―Tonterías, Teme ―negó el rubio ladeando la cabeza―. Mi pequeño Chara es una cosita tierna y adorable que siempre se hace amigo de otros gatitos.

―De gatas ―le remarcó con fastidio―. Deberías ser un dueño responsable y castrar de una buena vez a ese tonto gato tuyo.

―No quiero que se vuelva tan amargado y frígido como el tuyo ―exclamó completamente alarmado―. O tú ―susurró lo último recordando las veces en que su novio se comportaba completamente arisco con él.

Ese último comentario le había costado una mirada de advertencia de parte de los ojos oscuros. Ambos gatos simplemente escuchaban sin siquiera mover sus orejas. Tenían buen oído y podían fingir a la perfección estar ignorando la guerra de insultos de los humanos.

“ _O sea que tú estás castrado”._ Maulló Charasuke riéndose en la cara del otro felino. “ _Se llevaron tus bolitas peludas_ ”. Siguió mofándose hasta que el arisco gato se levantó y comenzó a perseguirlo.

―¡Teme! ―llamó Naruto enojado al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre los felinos―. Tu gato intenta aprovecharse del mío.

―¿Estás demente? ―interrogó el otro con aire ofendido―. Seguramente desea matarlo por pesado… cosa que apoyo.

―Eso es peor aún ―gritó corriendo tras ambas mascotas.

Charasuke no dejaba de repetir que Menma era ahora una hembra por estar castrado. El otro lo perseguía con ahincó. Estaba dispuesto a masacrarlo en cuanto lo tuviera entre sus fauces. El gato de Naruto maulló largamente mientras subía a una estantería de la casa Uchiha. Allí habían varios pequeños adornos; un florero, un portarretrato, un diploma, entre otras cosas que estaban estorbando, según el mínimo. El azabache corrió siguiendo los pasos de su novio y vio con horror a esa pequeña bola peluda empujar uno por uno aquellos objetos con sus patitas.

―¡Deja de hacer eso, maldito gato! ―ordenó Uchiha jurando que podía ver a Charasuke sonreír antes de empujar la siguiente cosa en su repisa.

―Te tengo ―afirmó el rubio jalando por sorpresa la pata trasera de su gato haciéndolo caer a sus brazos―. ¿Quién es mi lindo gatito? Ese feo, amargado y pulgoso Menma no te mordió, ¿verdad? ―preguntó restregando su rostro contra su felino.

―Castra a ese maldito gato ―ordenó el moreno viendo a su novio―. Mira todo el desastre que hizo. Además no quiero escapadas nocturnas cuando vivamos juntos ―advirtió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

La pareja había estado planeando vivir juntos tras meditarlo mucho. Por ello querían ir acostumbrando a sus gatos a convivir. Sería un duro cambio para ellos compartir espacio con otro gato macho adulto de forma abrupta. Si hubieran sido criados juntos desde cachorros no habría problemas entre ellos. Sin embargo, adaptarlos al otro les daba cierta desconfianza. No querían que resultaran lastimados constantemente por peleas y sabiendo lo territoriales y posesivos que eran esas mascotas, era mejor prevenir con cortas visitas de juego. Aunque comenzaba a notar que no sería fácil por el carácter de cada gato.

―Pero ¿y si quiero gatitos bebé? ―preguntó Uzumaki poniendo ojos similares a los del gato entre sus brazos.

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato Uchiha viendo de reojo como Menma se sentaba a ver al otro gato―. Apenas y dejé que tuvieras una mascota porque no tenía confianza que te hicieras cargo. A veces no puedes hacerte cargo de ti mismo.

―Pero ¿y si mi gato quiere descendencia? ―cuestionó haciéndole algunos mimos en la cabeza a Charasuke.

―¿Te lo diría no, Dr Dolittle? ―interrogó el moreno con sarcasmo por semejante tontería―. Eso de que las mascotas deben tener crías antes de ser castradas es mentira.

―¡Teme! ―protestó abrazando protectoramente a su “bebé”.

El rubio siguió firme respecto a no castrar a su gato. Incluso cuando se fue a vivir junto a su novio y el gato de este. Empero, Uchiha no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que debían hacerlo o tendrían una sobrepoblación de gatos. Como medida para prevenir eso y posibles peleas con otros gatos, el joven de ojos azules controlaba que Charasuke no saliera fuera de la casa. El único problema es que estando encerrado al que acosaba era a Menma. Cosa que no le estaba gustando para nada al dueño del mismo.

―Están enamorados ttebayo ―dijo Naruto viendo como su gato perseguía insistentemente al otro―. Son como nosotros. Las mascotas son el reflejo de los dueños.

―Los gatos tienen instintos solamente, tú gato sólo quiere coger y por eso se le quiere montar a Menma ―explicó el moreno rompiendo las fantasías del rubio sobre un amor homosexual gatuno―. Ni modo que me digas que quiere crías con él.

―Puede tratar con una de sus gatitas y traer los mini Chara para que los críen juntos ―propuso con una gran sonrisa.

―Yo no quiero más crías aquí. Suficiente tengo con las tres que tengo.

―¿Tres? ―preguntó Uzumaki sin entender que quería decir.

―Si, Menma, Chara y tú ―señaló con burla mientras los enumeraba.

―¡Yo no soy tu cría! Además yo quiero mini Charas.

―¿Qué obsesión tienes con los cachorros? ―preguntó rodando los ojos.

―Quiero ser abuelo ―exclamó dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre la mesa donde estaban cenando juntos.

Mientras los humanos estaban comiendo juntos, los gatos estaban cada uno en lo suyo. Menma estaba comiendo en su plato a los pies de su dueño. En cambio Charasuke por costumbre saltó a las piernas del rubio y se restregó pidiendo comida. Ellos solían comer en la misma mesa. El felino sentado en la mesa y su dueño tomando su pote de ramen viéndolo a la cara. Uchiha vio eso de manera reprobatoria por lo antihigiénico que era comer con una mascota sobre la mesa. Aunque entendía que su novio simplemente quería poder mirar a la cara a alguien mientras cenaba o almorzaba. Eso lo entendía sabiendo que al rubio le pesaba mucho la soledad, pero debía acostumbrar a ese gato a no hacer eso. Ahora estaban juntos, ya no dependía del gato como única compañía. Tras un par de discusiones al respecto, ambos se retiraron a dormir sin darse cuenta que dejaron una ventana medio abierta. Misma que Charasuke usó para salirse durante la noche. No se lo volvió a ver hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando la pareja fue despertada por el maullido de no uno, sino varios cachorros de gato. Al llegar a la sala vieron como Charasuke traía un gatito sujeto del cuello dejándolos con la boca abierta.

―¡Eso hacen las gatas! ―gritó Sasuke viendo como ya había acomodado al menos tres crías en su sofá―. ¿Qué clase de gato eres tú? ―preguntó al ver como subía al cuarto minino y los juntaba.

―¡Sí! Por fin soy abuelo ―exclamó el rubio con felicidad mientras revisaba a los cachorros.

Uchiha fue a revisar de donde había sacado esos gatitos, así que pese a estar en piyama salió al patio a ver si no había alguna gata cerca. Sólo rogaba que esos cachorros no tuvieran dueño o tendría que obligar a su novio a disculparse por el robo de crías. Condenado gato. Esperaba cualquier cosa de aquel animal y estando en celo su primer pensamiento es que volvería lastimado por alguna pelea contra otro gato por alguna hembra. Lo último que se cruzaba por su cabeza era tener gatitos. Uzumaki estaba muy ocupado limpiando a los cachorros. Y el responsable de aquel enredo se acercó al arisco gato que tenía por “pareja”. Comenzó a ronronearle orgulloso mientras se sentaba derecho sacando su pecho.

_“¿Los vamos a criar juntos?”._ Preguntó Charasuke sonando más a afirmación que a otra cosa.

 _“¿Son tuyos?”._ Cuestionó viéndolo de mala manera.

“Depende”. Respondió con cautela.

“ _Te voy a matar”._ Gruñó Menma levantándose para perseguir al otro con las garras fuera.

Lo siguiente que sucedió para Charasuke era muy confuso. Fue sujetado por detrás por un enfurecido Sasuke, quien sin perder el tiempo lo metió en su jaula transportadora. Oyó el sonido del motor del auto de aquel Uchiha y quizás por eso no oía sus quejas al maullar desesperado por volver a la casa. Aun estaba convenciendo a Menma de criar a los gatitos que encontró y pretendía adoptar junto al otro. No tenía tiempo que perder en un viaje no solicitado por su parte. Cuando al fin el auto se detuvo, su jaula se meció mientras el otro lo llevaba despacio. Oyó una acalorada discusión y fue deslumbrado por una fuerte luz de color blanco. Lo tenían de panza contra la mesa metálica y vio con horror a un hombre mayor vestido de verde con guantes y agujas cerca suyo. No podía ser cierto. La hembra de su dueño no podía estar pensando en lo que él creía ¿o sí?

―Se terminaron tus acosos a Menma, escapes nocturnos y secuestro de menores o procreación de los mismos ―dijo Sasuke sonriendo sádicamente mientras lo dejaba con aquel sujeto que lo pinchó con la jeringa.

 _“Mis bolas nooo_ ”. Gritó mentalmente mientras se quedaba dormido despidiéndose de su descendencia futura.


End file.
